Another year at Anubis house plus a baby
by BlackCat46
Summary: Patricia returns to Anubis house with a three month old baby, Jana Marie Williamson-Miller-Sweet. How does Eddie react? How does everyone else? (R&R, AU, O.O.C..) Very strong T, maybe an M in future.
1. Arrival, With Jana

(I own only plot.)

_**Patricia's POV**_

I had just arrived. It was ten in the morning, everyone was at school, even Victor, who happened to be bullying Mr Sweet instead of Trudy. In one arm I had a massive bag filled with my clothes, Jana's nappies, baby wipes, baby clothes and a roll on deodorant and other hygiene products. I smiled to see a bundle of happy energy shoot toward me. That was how I remember her. Um, Trudy, I mean. In my other arm, I held my three month old baby by the name of Jana Marie Williamson-Miller-Sweet. It's a bit of a mouthful.

"Patricia! Oh, how lovely to see you again! And this is little Jana, I think?" Trudy bubbled, hugging me.

"Yep. Jana, baby, meet Auntie Trudy." I handed Jana to Trudy.

"Aw, Patricia, she's beautiful. Looks just like her mother." Trudy cooed.

"You think? I always thought she looked more like her dad." I stated, tilting my head to the side.

"No, no. Definitely has more of you than she does Eddie. Her eyes are the same colour as Eddie's, but definitely the same shape as yours. She's mainly a mini you." Trudy definitely hasn't changed in the whole mother sense.

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after her for me during school hours?" I asked her. "Jana can be... loud."

"Oh, I'm sure she and I'll get on fine. She's a dear love, isn't she?" Trudy beamed, loving little Jana.

"I know. Is there anywhere I can ditch this bag where no one'll find it?" I asked, looking at my motherly housemother.

"Of course, let me take you to your new bedroom, specially designed for you and baby Jana." Trudy beamed.

As I followed her upstairs, I noticed that she wasn't as bouncy as I'd remembered. She' run to me how I'd remembered, but then I got a good look and saw that she was thinner than my last term here. Her sleeve moved up a bit and I saw a flash of a bruise.

"Trudy, are you alright?" I asked the woman holding my child.

"Never better, why?" She asked.

"I think I just saw a bruise on your arm." I told her, worrying.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I fell." She told me, leading me up to the attic. I got a shock when I saw it. It had a big double bed with a black bedspread and the thing had a silver electric guitar picture on it!

There was a little wooden cradle that Jana would love. A rocking chair made of ebony wood. A thick and fluffy black carpet. All my photos. Purple walls. It was all fabulous. I looked around while Trudy lay a sleeping Jana in the cradle.

I turned around and gave her a soft squishy hug. I felt her bones when I hugged her. She was super skinny, like Jerome's jeans when he was fourteen. Practically no skin or flesh on her skinny little body. She was bruised, too. She winced when I rubbed her back by accident.

I sat her down and hugged her a bit more gently. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, fine." She didn't quite meet my eyes, I knew she was lying. And she was hopeless at it, too.

"Trudy, you need to work on the lying. Are you dating anyone?" I asked her.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was engaged to get married?" She asked. Though she didn't sound thrilled.

"Who to?" I asked her, dreading the answer.

"Victor." She whispered. I gasped.

"Victor?! You're engaged to... Victor?! But, huh?! I mean you're beautiful and sweet and he's... Victor! Who proposed?" I stuttered, barely coherent.

"He did, of course. You can't really think I'd say no, seeing as the man gets violent if I turn him down in any form but one, which we agree has to be left alone until we're married. And Jasper returned, trying to get me to go out. It broke my heart to tell him that I was already engaged. But he still insists on visiting." She seemed so unhappy. Who wouldn't be? She'd been forced into this whole relationship with Victor.

"Trudy, if it makes you feel better, I can call the police. He'll get done for abuse, then you can call it off while he's in there, then tell Jasper that you two broke up. I hate to see you feeling bad. Come here, talk to me."

"I like your plan, really I do. I'm just scared of what he'd do after he got out of prison. You know as well as I do what he's like. Please help me."

"That I can do. You watch. I'll make you see light again."

I waited until night time, just before Trudy went to Victor. I called the police as she left her room and told them what happened.

_**Trudy's POV.**_

I sat in Victor's office with my old happiness. I knew that very soon, I'd tell him it was over, get beaten, he'd be caught in the act and arrested.

I heard the car. "Victor, I love you and all, but I don't think I'm really ready for this. I think we should call it a day. You and I both need different things and we're never going to see anything from the same perspective."

"Trudy Rehman, you're not getting out of this wedding, do you hear me? And this is your punishment for trying."

Out of nowhere, he came close to me and grabbed me as if he was going to kiss me. Instead, he smacked me in the ribs. He kicked my legs out from under me, then forced my aching legs to stand me up. He kept them straight and pushed me back, hurting my spine. It made a strange cracking sound, then he threw me to the floor and kicked me into a wall. He stamped on my hip and made me groan in pain. As if it wasn't horrible enough, he slammed my head in the wall, a lot. He repeatedly slapped my face. The door banged open and I heard "Police! Put your hands where I can see 'em!"

Victor and I did exactly the same thing. "Not you, ma'am. Sergeant Jones, take the lady to the living room. Blue, Roebuck. You, sir, are under arrest."

The sergeant told to take me downstairs grabbed my already bruised arms and guided me down. I winced. "It's alright, ma'am. He won't be bothering you no more."

When I was led into the living room, Jasper saw me. I hadn't even known he was here! "Whoa-oh-oh! Trudy, what did you do to him?" He asked me.

"I didn't lay a finger on Victor! I'd have needed a chance to! He's the one getting arrested!" I told him.

"What?! Arrested?! What did he do to you?! Has he hurt you? Did he leave any marks? Why didn't you tell someone the day all that started?!" Jasper instantly had me in his arms, tenderly holding me, checking for any bruises that occurred. He didn't make a big deal of it, he did exactly what he said he'd been taught to do. The policeman refused to watch, very discreetly, but I felt very weird about being examined.

He let me say goodbye to Victor, though. "Trudy, the second I get out, you're going to be my wife, that understood?"

"Actually Victor, I don't want to go through with the wedding. I think it's about time we called it out. We don't belong together. There's no real love, no spark. You just wanted a punchbag. So, if you like, I'll buy you one for Christmas."

"Trudy, you'll be lucky if you live once I get out of prison! You're too pretty to be left alone!" He snapped.

"Well, that's very flattering. And I'm sure that you'll find a lovely woman who sees things the exact same way you do. But that woman just... isn't me. But you're a very sweet man, Victor. In good time, you'll get yourself a wife who you can have fun with."

When he was taken away, I felt incredibly horrible, collapsed to my knees and cried. Jasper came in and knelt next to me. "Hey, hey, come here." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "You're a beautiful, lovely woman and any man would be incredibly lucky to be able to wake up and see you there next to him, kiss you and whisper that he loves you."

I loved having him holding me like that. It felt right. Gulp...!

_**Eddie's POV.**_

I woke to the sound of a baby's cries. But when I went upstairs, there was nothing. I heard the same sounds at the same time. What is going on? I felt a pull to the attic and crept up. My freak's voice said "Trudy?"

"No, it's Eddie." I told her. I heard a gasp.

"Hold on, don't come in till I call you." She told me, scooting about in there. Moments later, she called. "Yeah, come in."

I walked in and it was silent. But Yacker looked different. Very different. She seemed... rounder? "Hey."

"Hey." She sounded awkward. "What do you want?"

"Patricia, listen. I made a very serious mistake. I want you back. Say you'll be mine again?" I asked her, curiously.

"Uh, actually, I want you to see something before you make any decisions about wanting me back." She said.

"Oh?" I got worried. She's never normally like that. She went behind a screen and picked something up. She came back out, holding something in a silvery black sleep suit and matching hat with its eyes closed. "Patricia, what-?"

"This is Jana Marie Williamson-Miller-Sweet. The baby you had no idea existed and just so happens to be your three months old daughter." Patricia showed me the sleeping baby. It looked just like her.

"She's your baby twin." I gasped.

"Actually, she has your eye colour. And a few of your mannerisms. And your smile." Patricia smiled slightly. "Wanna hold her?"

I took the baby Patricia claimed was mine. She fit so perfectly in my arms. Wow. Oh my God, I was a father! Wow. As I thought it, a voice said "Osirian... Paragon... Isisorian..."


	2. Amber-Rose and Glowing Half Twins

(I own only plot.)

_**Patricia's POV**_

Honestly, that boy! What's going on?! Jana's... glowing! Like, literally glowing! No, no, no!

"Eddie, give her here!" I yelled, snatching my baby. She carried on glowing, as if she had some sort of magical, mystical power! No, no, no, not my baby! A girl with dark blonde hair shot in.

"Eddie, it's Amber-Rose! She's glowing and- oh my God, Patricia, you have a baby?!" Nina yelled.

"Yeah. I do. And she's glowing! When did you get here?" I asked, snappishly, knowing full well I was being horrible, but my baby was glowing and that made it kind of hard to control myself.

"Ten seconds ago and Amber-Rose started glowing!" Nina was on full panic mode.

"Who's her father?" I asked.

"Eddie!" Nina snapped.

I gasped and looked at him. "Edison Miller-Sweet!" I growled.

"Look, it was after you and I had split up! And Amber-Rose was born three months, two days ago!"

"The same as Jana!" I gasped. My Jana, Nina's Amber-Rose... they're half sisters! "What time, Nina?"

"Six in the morning." Nina told me.

"The same time as Jana. And it was the sixth of June, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh my God, they're half-twins! Both the daughters of the Osirian! Edison Miller!" Nina yelled.

"That means that... Where's Amber-Rose?" Eddie asked.

"In a sling on my back, why?" Nina slung Amber-Rose around. Her eyes were open. She had the same eye colour as Eddie, but all her features were Nina's beside that. "Wow, Eddie's eyes and the babies' eyes are all the same colour!

"Yeah, I know!" I gasped. "So what do we do now? While we're at school? Trudy won't want to look after two babies that glow in the same room! Who knows what they'll do when they touch?"

"Don't know, but let's pray we never find out." Nina told me, desperately.

Amber-Rose and Jana were fighting to get to each other. I couldn't believe my eyes. Suddenly, the babies linked hands and the whole room lit up like a flash of lightning. They sort of made a glowing light ball. Just then there was a knock. "Patricia, love?" It was Trudy. Though for some reason, she sounded choked up with tears.

"Hold on, Trudy!" I called. She patiently waited and I hid Eddie, Amber-Rose and Nina. I cuddled Jana. "OK, come on."

She walked in and timidly stood at the door. "Patricia, did you tell Eddie?"

"Yeah. Though it may turn out that Jana-" I started.

"Has a half sister." Nina finished, bringing out Amber-Rose. "Her name's Amber-Rose. They're like half-twins. Both are Eddie's, both were born at six in the morning three months and two days ago."

Trudy's eyes were almost popping out of her head, they were that wide. "You mean to tell me that there are two babies in this house, not just one?! And what are they doing?" She asked, sounding weak.

Amber-Rose and Jana were glowing again. "Trudy, there's something you have to know."

"Is it going to finish me off?" She asked, warily.

"We're not sure. How would you react to me saying that Eddie is an Osirian and I am the Paragon? Meaning he's a protegee of Osiris and I am a descendant of Amneris. And Jana's the daughter of the Osirian and Amber-Rose is Eddie's and my daughter." Nina told her.

Our poor housemother looked like she was about to die. I spoke up. "Trudy, Trudy, relax!"

"How can I relax? I mean, just four days ago, I was expecting one student to bring her baby here and go back to school. Now two show up, with babies that are the daughters of an Osirian and they start glowing when they're too close to each other!" She was panicking, a blind man could see that.

When she puts it like that, it sounds bad. But honestly, it's not. "Trudy, shh, shh." I gave Jana to Eddie and went to hug my housemother. She went limp, sobbing softly. "Shush, shush, it's alright."

"Two magical babies..." She whimpered. "From what I know, with most babies, all I have to panic about are poo, vomit, milk and sleep. These ones are so much more than just babies." She was whimpering as if it was the end of the world.

"Shh, shh. It's not so bad. They're good babies, they won't mess you around." I told the crying woman. She's never acted like this in the time I've known her.

Then, a flash of light and all of us looked around.


	3. Osiris, a Mystery and a Problem

(I own only plot.)

_**Patricia's POV**_

Jana and Amber-Rose were hugging. It was causing some kind of light projection. A green _thing_ emerged from it. Eddie said "Oh, that's Osiris!"

Nina gasped, I stared, while Trudy took one look and passed out. Poor woman, no good in a crisis. "Chosen One, find the Beetle!"

"The beetle?" Nina whispered.

"The Beetle of the Sun! Find it before anyone else, or pay with your life!" Osiris growled.

With that, he disappeared. My Jana started crying and I shot to grab her. I held her and soothed her to silence. Trudy came around and whispered "If I never saw it, it never happened. If I never saw it, it never happened."

Eddie said "Actually, not to burst your bubble, you saw it and it so happened."

Nina stomped hard on his foot. "It didn't happen if she doesn't want it to have happened." She growled in a low voice.

"Sure it did." Eddie was being stupid deliberately.

Trudy started hyperventilating. "Oh, gosh, oh, gosh, oh, gosh!"

I lay Jana down. "Do not put Amber near her!" I told Nina, then sat next to Trudy. "Trudy, Trudy, calm down. Eddie was just being stupid. Shh, shh." I hugged her and whispered soothing words.

Eventually, and to my relief, she stopped whimpering and hyperventilating and crying. "Tell me honestly, was that as bad as I remember? Did the babies begin glowing? How are there two?" She whispered.

"Well, Trudy, babe, this is how it goes. Me and Patricia here were lonely over the summer and a kissing session changed to us h-" Eddie began.

"OK, I know _how_ it happened, Eddie!" Trudy spoke up while she covered her ears, I covered Jana's and Nina covered baby Amber's.

"Well, you asked." He grinned.

"Eddie, stop being stupid!" I snapped.

"You stop yacking." He told me.

"When you grow a brain cell." I retorted.

"OK, stop fighting, not good for our babies!" Nina stepped in.

"True. And did you call Trudy a babe? You planning for a third half-sibling for Amber-Rose and Jana?" I asked him.

He looked at me, then flashed a look at our housemother. "Hmm, maybe." He answered.

Trudy gulped. "Listen, I'm more than willing to look after the babies. And even if I have to hide them, I'll make sure they stay safe. But as a warning, if I see so much as one ghost, you kids are back here, looking after the babies." She told him. Then she whispered to me "I'm locking my bedroom door tonight. Eddie can't be trusted."

"You're telling me." I whispered back, causing her to giggle.

She held her hands out. "Here, let me take baby." I reached out and gave her Jana. "Come to me, baby."

Jana immediately snuggled in and closed her eyes. She liked Trudy.

At the school, during Art, I sneaked a look at Eddie's painting. And looked away again. That boy has terrifying fantasies and amazing art skills. I saw his terrifying drawing of a severed foot being eaten by a massive, creepy clown in a dark and cosmic room.

Nina was painting to my left and it looked like she had no idea what she was doing. She was drawing a light grey-blue dung beetle with massive wings. It was on a terracotta background and it was sorta creepy. And here was me, painting goldfish in a bowl.

_**Jana's POV.**_

I sucked the bottle while Amber slept. The nice lady smiled. "Good baby."

OK, this can get a little insulting. I do have a name. So does she and if I could talk, I'd say it. "Trudy, get your bum downstairs, now!" That mean man yelled.

She sighed, then walked to the door. "Victor, I'm a little busy getting this stain out of the carpet!" She called.

I gulped down some more milk, then sniffed up. Trudy smelled like flowery powder. It was nice. I heard his footsteps and burrowed into the sweet lady. Victor walked in and saw Trudy giving me milk. "Trudy, what is that?"

"This is a baby." She smiled. I needed Amber, we coud so have blasted Victor out. He's a vampire, according to my mummy and vampires don't like light.

"Trudy, tell me who its father is, now." Victor growled at her.

"She's not mine, I'm babysitting." She chuckled. "Since when would anyone think that I'm a mum?"

Uh, I dunno, nice and sweet lady, since you started babysitting me. Why is it called babysitting, she doesn't sit on us? "Just keep those things out of my sight and get yourself downstairs." He snapped.

"Jana's still feeding. Let her finish it and sleep." Trudy smiled.

After my bottle, I was put in my cradle and felt someone rubbing my tummy. I fell asleep in happy comfort. About two minutes later I heard a shriek and a thud.

_**Eddie's POV.**_

I finished painting my severed foot and creepy clown. It was perfect for scaring Yacker. I looked at her painting. Goldfish in a bowl on a blue background. I think it was for Jana. Nina's was of a dung beetle. Typical, she's so suggestive. That creepy Osiris dude made that image in her head and now she's gonna obsess over it.

As I thought the words, the phone rang. I answered it. "Mr Miller?"

"Yo, Vic, what up?" I asked.

"Trudy's had an accident in the kitchen." He told me.

"Oh, right. Is she still able to take care of Amber and Jana?"

"Is she heck. She's hurt, bad." Victor told me.

"Oh, God. Right, I'll get the girls." I said.

As soon as I caught them, I told them what was wrong and how much we were needed. We hurried home and found that a badly injured Trudy was lay out on the sofa. She was covered in her own blood, Victor holding her hand gently. "She's been unconscious for about an hour, but from the medical sites, her health isn't damaged, she'll be fine. Your kids are upstairs."

When we got upstairs, we got a terrifying shock.


End file.
